Imaginashun Huntaaaa
Summary Imaginashun Hunta was created by Anti-Imaginashun energy. He was made to bring end to all things or people that should've died or become unused and abandoned. Like the very first windows, or the VCR. He is considered a villain, but to other people, they consider him good because they want to attempt and use him to erase Pokemon GO. Truly, Imaginashun Hunta just erases the stuff he really hates, and when he doesn't hate the person or thing, he either leaves the thing alone, or fights the person physically. He invades imaginary games that make the person look insane, erases the person, and breaks the game in his spare time. He can be as weak as The One Below All, or as strong as beings like IAmTheBreadMan32, Filthy Frank, or The. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Undesufinable physically I Unknown with Anti-Imaginashun Name: Furybrood, Imagination Huntaa Origin: N/A (He erases Origins instead of being apart of one) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Imagination Destroyer Powers and Abilities: NONE ' '-It's called Anti-Imaginashun. He can give himself anything he likes. Attack Potency: Undesufinable (Got past Electric Bass without Complete Set) I Unknown (His power can vary) Speed: Undesufinable I Unknown (His speed can vary) Lifting Strength: Undesufinable I Unknown (His muscles can vary) Striking Strength: Undesufinable I Unknown (His striking power can vary) Durability: Undesufinable (Survived Electric Bass's Uranus Crush, which slowly crushes the opponent until their flesh is just in one energy ball with one ring, also disables teleportation) I Unknown (His durability can vary) Stamina: Unknown I Unknown Range: Breadfinite I Unknown Standard Equipment: Anti-Imagination Pisstols- His pisstols have bullets that are silenced and invisible when shot, but the bullets split until it can shoot every organ in the body, or all of the body, at a speed that is impossible to imagine. when it touches the body, the victim dies instantly, and the hax it has is IAmTheBreadMan32 level. The hax and speed decreases by 25% if the opponent is not related to imagination, which most of the people on the wiki is actually made out of imagination, so this equipment is hard to survive. Wallet Nunchuck: Imaginashun Huntaa uses his Wallet as a weapon. He whips it at the opponent like a nunchuck. The person does not have to relate to Imagination, but it trades with Unimaginable Speed and it can bypass Durability as long as existence and non-existence and oxygen and no oxygen and math exists, with power that can only destroy Omniverses. Sonic Screwyoudriver: Imaginashun Huntaa shoots his Sonic Screwyoudriver's energy at the opponent, and as long as the energy stays on the opponent, their stats goes to Below Any Tier, and it is simply unable to be negated. But it also has a cost of if the opponent moves away from the energy, which it's possible since the speed is only faster than light, the weapon will do no damage, and therefore the weapon won't do anything. ALLAUH AKBAR Button: See the page for details, 'cuz I'm lazy. Intelligence: Undesufinable Weaknesses: If the opponent is not related to Imagination, he will either not fight the opponent, or his power slightly decreases. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Anti-Imaginashun: Imaginashun Huntaaaa uses Anti-Imaginashun. It can instantly kill the opponent if the opponent is related to Imagination, and it also erases or negates any power, ability, or attack. If it's simply undoed or Imaginashun Huntaaaa cannot do it, then Imaginashun Huntaaaa bullshits it out and negates and erases it. It also gives him the ability to give himself and others whatever he likes, such as the ability to kill the concepts or erase the characteristics of the opponent, making damaging into healing, transfering stats to his own. He activates this like Hamon (Proper Breathing Techniques), or just picking his nose. Have legit stats, and non-op attacks/techniques/equipment, and maybe this won't happen. ''' (He also won't use his weapons except the Wallet Nunchuck if you have legit stats) Others '''Notable Victories: Rocky (With one exception) Dragon Ball (With a few exceptions) Quality (Was related to imagination) SANESS (Made out of Sr. Pelo's imagination) Sr. Pelo (Related to imagination) IAmTheBreadMan32 (In Real Life) (Made him cut half of his eyelashes off) Notable Losses: He can only lose to people if they are actually legit. If they are just plain OP or Broken, then this Losses list shouldn't be here: Inconclusive Matches: IAmTheBreadMan32 (He's the one who actually created this page, so) Rocky Balboa (DBZ Training) (Barely went the distance) The Belt Guy (Also made out of Anti-Imaginashun, so they became friends.) Imaginashun Eater (Ate his wallet, so he ate it's hand. But then they became friends that somehow punch each other in the face and laugh about it.) Theme Song When Training: https://youtu.be/UDMXTu4NUc4 When Anti-Imaginashuned: https://youtu.be/lzDCeo7oFLY Serious: https://youtu.be/VF6wjw-85Zk Full Power: https://youtu.be/gh3VJ1E36W4 Normally (Put it on 0.5x speed): https://youtu.be/fAm_1PGWfrE Category:Hunters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Undefinable